The Outcome
by The Musing Airhead
Summary: In the very beginning, it was to get revenge. But that gave her a job. Occupation: Assassin. It's an easy job... as long as you don't have a conscience. She does. But that's not the problem... Please read and review!


_She looked at her bloodied hands terrified, then to the man who walked into the room she was in. "You were… It's not my… your fault… I didn't…"_

"_You did this," he stated, completely ignoring her attempts of talking. He looked around at the scene. His butlers and maids, dead. Every single family member, dead. Even the guard dogs, dead._

"_Y-you did the same," she said, trying to defend herself. "To me, you did- Ah!" she held onto her left shoulder where her arm was nearly hanging on by shards of bone and pieces of skin._

"_That's correct," he said. An eternity seemed to pass with the two staring at each other until the man then stuck his hand out toward her. "Work for me. If you do, I will fix your arm."_

_Work for the man who had killed her family? No, of course not. She had just killed his family, so why would he want to help her? Wouldn't he want her dead too? She wouldn't mind dying now; she had gotten revenge and there was nowhere for her to go or anybody to go to._

_Just then, her right hand left her shoulder and slowly reached for his hand, as if it had complete control over itself. Her mind telling her hand to stop, but it continued until it was in the man's hand. "… Okay," she whispered, thinking that the voice wasn't her own._

* * *

_Beep-ba beep! Beep-ba beep! Beep-ba bee-_

She quickly ripped out the alarm clock plug from the wall and balled back up under the comforter. After a few mintues, she slipped her mechanical limb out from under the covers towards the man. "You could've just asked to see my arm, Kiyo."

"Well, Cul, aren't you as sharp as ever?" At once, the man began messing with the arm; screwing some bolts, poking sections with small metal hooks to wedge out broken scraps. "What did you do yesterday to have it look like this? It's nearly trash... And I'd rather you address me how everybody else does."

"Kiyo. Kiyoteru. It's still the same. Besides, I've always been saying it like that," she tiredly opened her eyes and pushed the blanket off of her face to see what he was doing. She let out a long yawn before talking again and pointed at a part near the elbow. "This part needs tweaking because one of the guards sniped it when I wasn't looking-"

"No need," he interrupted, making her raise an eyebrow. "I made you another one, and it's a beauty. And I mean _a real beauty_," Cul couldn't help but feel a little nervous with the way that he was smiling and how he was describing her new arm. "It can shoot bullets like a machine gun; a lot of rounds can go into it, about three hundred, maybe more if I put more into it. And there are also blasts of energy that can destroy _anything_, a whole city if you wanted to; care to let me demonstrate? Ha ha, I can show you how _that_ works later. I took the liberty of making a blade that can slice through _anything_. Oh, and it's slimmer so it can look like your arm; it has an indestructible sheet of metal that wraps around it so it doesn't look bulky and there's no snagging with the exposed parts like this one. You don't need to wear that long coat anymore…" he looked like a child, telling how they're going to plan their day at an amusement park.

"But my skin has grown around this one… What now?" Cul remembered when he sheared her broken and unhealable arm and replaced it with the metal on she had now. It was excruciating pain.

"Did it hurt the first time?" he asked curiously.

"No," she lied. "It's just so much work to separate this one from my shoulder and then learn how to use the other one."

"Well, I guess we can wait until after you get back from school… Oh, but we can't. There needs to be a meeting with the others. Tell them that when you get there. Hm… we're going to have to do it now. You still have a few more hours before school starts."

After a few minutes of contemplating, she finally agreed. "Let's just make it quick, got it?" He gave a small grin before stabbing a needle in her neck. And instantly, she was getting drowsy. "Y-you… What is this supposed to be? You finally decided to kill me now?... That's low of you..." she said with a smirk. She couldn't stop her eyelids from falling.

He chuckled. "Kill you _now_? No, not now. I have something better than this... Besides, deary, this is just so you won't... feel... any…" she was gone to the world.

* * *

Cul woke up and as she was still lying down, she remembered what happened before blacking out. "Kiyo!-" her shout was cut short by Hiyama's presences at the door with a tray of food.

He shook his head and let out a sigh. Soon after he pushed his glasses back up. "It was a success."

Cul was drowsy still but remembered that he stabbed her with a needle and she had passed out. She stared at him with her crimson eyes. "Was it necessary to jab the needle into my neck?" she snared.

"Yes. Like I said, because you just don't listen, it was so you won't feel any pain, and injecting it in your neck quickly shut down your consciousness. The sleep syrup helped you a lot, you know? It was pretty strong, so I'm a tad surprised that you're up. Now eat and be careful with your arm, doing too much activity with it can ruin the healing process. And hurry, your school should be starting in an hour or so." He placed the tray on her lap and left the room. Cul slowly sat up, but then felt a surge of pain shoot from her shoulder. _Damn you._ She grasped her shoulder.

As she held on, she turned her face so she could see what she was feeling. The new limb was in a sling and bandages covered the whole appendage, wrapped around each finger and leaving nothing exposed. But she noticed something about her fingers; from her first machine arm the fingers were bulky, long, and too cyborg-ish, but this new one looked like...

Cul placed her right palm under the hand. A match. _What was really underneath the wrapping_, she thought. Before she could start moving away the coverage, Hiyama showed up at the door. "There's no time for that. You have school." She trying asking questions, but the suddenness of him being at the door and the curiosity of the arm only permitted stuttering to escape her mouth. "Remember to tell the others about the meeting that's an hour after school. It's important."

* * *

She grabbed the keys to her motorcycle, along with her helmet, and gave a quick look at a mirror to see if her school uniform was straight and her ponytail didn't look sloppy. Once she approved, she headed for the door. "Hey, Kiyo!" she called out.

"Yes, Cul?" he walked out from a room with her coat.

"I don't really know what this is, but thanks," Cul wiggled the elbow which was still in the sling.

"Glad you starting to appreciate it," he gave a small smile and wrapped her shoulders with coat. He turned around to go back into the room. But before reaching the door, he turned his head slightly. "Oh, and when you get there, I think you'll see one of my distant cousins. Introduce yourself, will you? He'll be living with us. And don't tell him about _this_, he doesn't know." He continued on to the inside of the room.

"What?" she asked bewildered. "What do you mean by cousin? I thought I killed everyone."

"You did," he said unfazed. "But you missed two. His mother and him. Now go to school. And don't forget to use auto control. It'll be a challenge without it in that sling."

She was in shock, but she couldn't probe anymore because the door to his study was already shut. As she walked out to her motorcycle, her head was being bombarded with thoughts and questions.

_Who is he? Why am I now finding this out? Why is he going to stay with us? I thought I killed them all at that dinner. Where was he when I did that?_

* * *

When she arrived at the school parking lot, she saw a familiar face smoking outside. She took off her helmet as he approached. "Were you waiting for me, Dell?" she asked in a playful tone.

He shook his head. "No. An authority told me to stop smoking, but I didn't. So then he just told me to do it outside."

"Of course," she sighed. "So where's the gang?"

Dell shrugged. "Don't know. But hey, what happened to your arm?"

She shook her head. "Later. Right now I need to tell you all something."

Dell raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" his questioning look was cut short by the bell. "Maybe next time, looks like we're late again." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She was always late when she stopped to talk to him.

As they were leaving the parking lot, she noticed Dell looking back. "Damn it. Whenever I see your bike, all I can think of is that it came from an awesome sci-fi movie or something. You should let me ride it sometime."

"My _baby_?" She gave a smug smile. "Not a chance."

* * *

They arrived at the front office. The lady at the desk looked at the two of them and let out a long, noticeable, and exaggerated sigh. "You two again? Well, Mr. Dell, I honestly don't think that your tardies and absences will help you graduate," she announced while handing him a piece of paper. "Four more and you fail."

"Yeah, whatever," he dismissed. And he left while giving the tardy slip a long-suffering glance.

The lady turned to Cul. "Now as for you, my dear Ms. Culnoza, this is your sixth one, three less than Mr. Dell's. But though, I'm at least glad that it was you who was with Dell. I think he and some of the others you associate with are bad influences on others."

"What?"

"I think your tardy has come in handy... Not only did I need someone for this job, but you happened to be in the same class. Well, _classes_."

"What are you talking about?" Just then, she heard someone clear their throat behind her and whipped around as he stood up.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, hello again! So this my newest story with CUL, _**ONE**_ of my favorite Vocaloids. I hope you like this first chapter, please review!

I've been thinking, there should be more hetero-relationship stories with CUL. Other writers agree with me and care to help out? One of my biggest story block was who could I pair her with, but after a while of think, I finally thought of a few... Well, aside from that, I'm thinking of putting up another story of CUL later...


End file.
